Infect Me With Your Love
by Genevia
Summary: It was all he can do as the demon devours Kurt's soul, leaving only a body and a hypnotized mind. Title is from Katy Perry's 'E.T'


**...And Fill Me With Your Poison**

His eyes are black orbs swirling with unfathomable darkness. They speak of death, malice, lachrymose and malevolence.

Yet Kurt cannot look away.

Blaine gazes at him hungrily from the opposite end of the couch. His pose strikes the countertenor as something feral. His teeth are bared, glinting in the copious emptiness they were in. He emits a low growl and smirks as he sees the porcelain boy tremble.

"Kurt..." he coos in a voice that seems to resonate from the deepest recesses of hell. "You shouldn't be afraid." He slowly crawls to Kurt as the countertenor backs away until he hits the wall.

In a single second, Blaine disappears from view. However, the thick atmosphere does not lift, and instead becomes thicker. Kurt starts to have trouble breathing, as if the air is doing its best to suffocate him. He shivers in the ever-present cold.

Just a few moments ago, he and Blaine were just having a normal [still PG] make out session when the soloist began to quiver uncontrollably. The older boy then got up and moved away from him, whispering words that seemed to be in Latin.

_What the hell is happening to Blaine?_, Kurt thinks. He keeps on shaking, confused about the situation.

A breeze blows, and a mouth is suddenly whispering in his ear. "Yes, what the hell indeed." The owner pulls back and in an instant, Kurt sees who it is.

He freezes, recognizing the demonic voice that came out of 'Blaine's' lips. His breathing hitches and he stutters, unable to keep his tone from quavering. "B-Blaine, what's h-happening to y-you?" he asks.

'Blaine' has him pinned to the wall, with his hands on either side of Kurt. The soloist's eyes are boring into his, examining each inch of his soul while the countertenor stares back, trying to find the spark of recognition in 'Blaine'.

'Blaine' moves closer and slightly nibbles on Kurt's earlobe, causing the younger boy to stifle back a gasp. "Blaine isn't here, sweetcheeks. But don't be afraid, he's not the only one who loves you. _I_ love you too." he says softly. He sighs.

"You won't understand our... predicament, even if he or I try to explain. The most you can do now is enjoy the experience." he continues, then nuzzles Kurt's neck.

The countertenor clenches his fist, attempting to push away the other boy. He pushes but quickly learns that the body pinning him to the wall is not the one he was itching to touch earlier, but one that is rock solid.

A coarse chuckle escapes 'Blaine's' lips. "You can't escape me. And after a kiss, you won't even want to." he murmurs, pressing his lips into Kurt's.

Heavy sweetness explodes in Kurt's mouth as 'Blaine' kisses him roughly. That single action was between passionate, sweet and hungry, and holy hell, Kurt begins to want more. He grabs 'Blaine's' shirt with such ferocity and pushes against the other boy, eager for more.

Then begins their exploration of each other's mouth, which Kurt feels is very different from the ones he shared with the normal Blaine. Hands roams the bodies of one another. Heat seeps through their clothing, and consumes their whole being. Within mere moments, Kurt is completely addicted, lost and mind astray.

'Blaine' pulls away. As their lips separate, a wisp of silver smoke comes out from Kurt and transfers to the soloist. The countertenor's eyes go blank, losing their glint. He stands and stares into space vacantly.

"You're mine." 'Blaine' announces, gazing at the porcelain boy hungrily. "Forever."

"Yes. Yours. Forever." Kurt mumbles.

...

In the vast emptiness, trapped and ensnared by the demon inside him, Blaine wails.

It was all he can do as the demon devours Kurt's soul, leaving only a body and a hypnotized mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I was really sucked in by all the demon!Blaine I've been reading so I decided to write one myself! It isn't much, that much I know. **Let me know how you think about it though!**

_No! I don't own GLEE, sheesh, isn't it obvious?_


End file.
